Broken
by judjolie
Summary: It was my first fic. It's maybe not any good but...


Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters or third watch....

**THIRD WATCH: BROKEN**

55 Charlie riding in the streets of New York when they get a call.

**Central: 55charlie, a dead body found under the bridge in maple street.**

**Sully: This is 55 charlie responging: dead body under the bridge in maple street.**

**Davis: oh man,and to think that were suppose to be off in an hour, this body's **

**gonna make us stay another hour of 2 just filling in the report.**

**Sully: hey hey, no complaining, you got it.**

**Davis: yes sir **

(both smiling)

BAck at the police station, in the locker room

**Bosco: Why hasn't he called yet.**

**Faith: Bos just give em a minute okay, don't worry**

**Bosco: I've giving it 5 minutes. I swear if he's bailing on me...God, I'll **

**kill him personally.**

**Faith: Bos, come on, when has mikey ever called or been on time somewhere??**

(she smiles)

**Bosco: Yeah.You're right,so you're off huh.**

**Faith: Yep,Gotta meet Fred in a half hour.**

**Bosco: See you tomorrow? **(looking at his cellphone) **Come on Mikey.**

**Faith: Tomorrow, and Bos, let me know how it went okay? **(she gives a

comforting smile,bosco nodds)

Under the bridge

**Sully: auch I wouldn't wanna be this guy. Maybe you shouldn't look Davis.**

**Davis: hey hey, I'm a grown man **

(Sully looks at him funny)

**Davis: Oh man, goh, There're bodyparts all over the place. I feel like my **

**burger is rising again.**

**Sully: Why don't you go and call Adam 55 3, you pussy.**

(Davis gives him a smile, and fakes a punch at sully)

**Davis: centrale, this is 55 charlie requesting Adam 55 3 at the scene under **

**the bridge on Maple Street**

A few minutes later

**Kim: Hey sully what you got for us.**

**Sully: a body with bodyparts all over. Somebody really didn't like this guy...**

**Davis: Tell me about it. **

**Kim: Okay let's take a look, Jesus.**

**Davis: Looks like this fella had some weird friends.**

(Kim and Sully give Davis a look)

**Davis: What? What?**

**Kim: Guys, I'm gonna need you to search for the missing foot and the missing **

**hand.**

**Davis: Oh great, this is just great.**

**Sully: Aha,that looks like the guy's wallet.**

**Davis: so, who is our mistery headless man**

**Sully: Oh my it's Mikey, you know Bosco's brother.**

(Carlos, Kim and Davis look at Sully)

**Davis: oh man,this is not good. Wasn't he suppose to get witness protection?**

**Sully: He refused,he didn't want his "enemies" to think he was a rat.**

**Davis: A lot good did it for him.**

**Sully: Let's go, we gotta tell Bosco before he founds out him self.**

At the dinner

**Faith: I want you and the kids to come home.**

**Fred: I don't know. Look Faith, I've met someone**

**Faith: What?**

**Fred: I'm sorry **

**Faith: How long**

**FRed: Look...I'm **

**Faith: How long**

**Fred: a few months**

At the bridge. ( a policecar arrives and it's Bosco that steps out and runs toward Sully)

**Davis: Sully, Sully. LOok, Bosco's there.**

**Sully: sht, Davis, call Faith right away.Tell her to get here asap**

(Sully says while he runring up to Bosco)

**Bosco: Sully, who is it??**

**Sully: calm down Bosco, just calm down **

**Bosco: Come on man, who is it ? **(with tears in his eyes)

**Sully: It's your brother, It's Mikey, look I'm sorry Bosco**

**Bosco: No, no, It can't, oh my god, noooooooooo**

at the restaurant

Faith's cellphone rings

**Fred: PLease Faith, Don't answer,we're not done yet.**

**Faith: hello**

**What?? Oh my god. WHere is he now? oKay, I'm coming right away**

**Fred: Bosco, right. It's all his fault you know.**

(Faith looks at him very angry, not responding and runs out of the restaurant)

At the bridge. Faith arrives and sees Bosco on his knees with his brother's body.Faith looks and swolows hard as she gets slowly on her knees, while rubbing his back

**Faith: Bosco, bos **(she hears him snobbing. he looks at her, tries to give her a smile but immediatly looks back at what was once his brother).

**hey, bos, come on, come.**

**Sully: Faith can I talk to you.**

(Faith nodds and stands up to walk to Sully)

**I tried to stop him, but he got past me.I'm sorry**

**Faith: It's okay, how long has he been here.**

**Sully: I lost track of time, a half hour or something.**

(Faith looks at Kim)

**Faith: Thanks for waiting so long before taking him to the hospital, really **

**thank you**

**Kim: No problem, But we're gonna have to go soon.**

**Faith: okay.**

**Faith: Bosco, we have to go okay.**

**Bosco: I don't want to leave him.**

**Faith: Bos, he needs to get to the hospital, you'll euh have to tell your **

**mother.**

**Bosco: My mother, I totally forgot about that**

(Bosco takes Faith's hand and looks at her with teary eyes)

**Bosco: What am I gonna tell her?? huh Faith what am I gonna tell her. And what **

**if she asks to see him. What do I tell her: Jee Sorry mom, that won't g**

**o, because they cut off all his bodyparts.**

**Faith: Bosco **(in a soft tone)

**Bosco: No,leave me alone**

**Faith: No Bos I'm not gonna leave you, especially not now, you need **

**someone.I'm your partner**

**Bosco: I don't need anybody, just leave me alone**

(Bosco starts walking away, looking back at Faith,turns his head and walks further)

**Sully: Hey, Faith, let him go**

(Faith sighs,Bosco goes to his car and drives towards his mom)

At his mothers house

**Rose: Maurice? What's wrong**

(he starts crying, and Rose knows)

**Oh honey. Come here**

**Bosco: I'm so sorry. I failed to protect him. I failed, I...**

**ROse: No, No Maurice, you did your best.**

At the station:

**Swersky: What? It's Boscorelli's brother. Where is he? Is Faith with him?**

**Faith: No, sir, I'm here. He's euh at his mothers. I was thinking of going **

**there now. You know**

**Swersky: okay, go then. Give his mother and him my condolences and tell him **

**he has off as long as he needs to. And Faith, that offers stands for **

**you to.**

**Faith: I will, and thank you**

At Rose her house

**Rose: o Faith hey.**

**Faith: Rose, I'm so sorry. The whole precinct payes their respect.**

**Rose: Thank you so much Faith, come in.**

**Faith: **(smiles)** Is ... Bosco here?**

**Rose: he was, he left about 45 minutes ago. I thought he was going to see **

**you. But you're here**

**Faith: I'm sure he's alright. I probably just missed him.**

**Are you okay, is there anything I can do.**

**Rose: no,I...**(she starts crying)

**Faith: It's okay **(Rose grabs Faith, and cries harder, Faith tries to comfort her.)

At the station

**Cruz: What's going on here**

**Davis: We found Bosco's brother 3 hours ago**

**Cruz: What do you mean. He's dead?**

**Sully: yeah, his head, his legs, his arms, God, it was all removed from his body**

**Cruz: Son of a btch. Where is he**

**Davis: We don't know**

**Cruz: Yokas with him**

**Sully: Yeah.**

**Cruz: that's good**

(they all look at her confused)

**What, he shouldn't be alone in this, should he.**(and she walks away)

Outside at the Yokas apartment.

Bosco is waiting for Faith to come home. She's stunned to see Bosco at her door.

**Bosco: hey, I euh knocked a few times, but you or Fred didn't open so I waited **

**for you.**

**Faith: I was out looking for you. I've been to your mother... She's worrying **

**about you. She...**

**Bosco: I'm fine, don't worry.**

**Faith: Bosco. You don't have to be strong with me**

**Bosco: I ...**(he cries sotfly)

**Faith**:** come here, come**

(she hugs him, he lets her do for a minute or 2)

**Bosco: I gotta go.**

**Faith: You shouldn't be alone now. Stay**

**Bosco: I... I gotta check up on my mother. Don't worry. Bye**

**Faith: Bosco Bosco**

(he looks back, gives her a smile and leaves)

Later at the hospital, where Davis and Sully drop a drunk

**Davis: **(while filling in the report) **How do you think Bosco is doing**

**Sully: I don't know, I don't know, I've never seen him like this before. **

**Kim: Guys, any news on Bosco**

**Sully: no, we were just talking about it.**

**Kim: I just hope Faith is there with him. You know, he'll need all the support **

**he can get. It's really important that he's not alone.**

(Sully nodds)

**Kim: well I'm off. See you.**

**Sully and Davis: bye**

**Davis: man man, what a day. I can't wait to go home and see Sasha.**

**Sully: So how's it going with Sasha and you**

**Davis: Good good, I think I love her.**

**Sully: That's great.**

**Davis: Yeah it is.**

**Sully: We're done here, let's go home**

**Davis: That's the best thing you said all day man. (**Sully smiles and they leave)

Bosco enters his apartmentment.He takes a bottle of scotch and sits on his coutch.

He looks at a picture of him and his brother which stands next to him.

He keeps drinking and tears roll down his eyes. The picture, which is now in his hand, slips out of his hands and falls into many pieces. He takes the picture and put it next to a picture of him and Faith. He looks at it, grabs his keys and the botlle of scotch and leaves.

3 o' clock at the Yokas apartment.

**Bosco: Faith, Faith!!!!**

(he yells from the street. Someone let's him in; but he drops his bottle of scotch, while trying to grab it, he trips and falls into the broken glass. He's bleeding a bit, but he manages to get to faith's door where he knocks several times)

**Faith: who is it?**

**Bosco: It's me.**

**Faith: Bosco, oh my god, what happened. You're bleeding.**

**Bosco: I'm okay,... actually... I'm not.**

**Faith: Have you been drinking?**

**Bosco: Maybe a bit.**

**Faith: Oh Bos**

**Bosco: I need you Faith...I need you so much. I feel so guilty. It's my fault **

**I pushed him to testify. I made him turn in those guys.**

**Faith: Bosco, no, it isn't your fault.**

**Bosco: I killed him. I may not have pulled the trigger but still, I did put **

**him in this mess.**

**Faith: No, Bosco you didn't, that was Mikey on his own. You tried to help him. He didn't listen **

**He didn't take the witness protection. He knew the consequences. You **

**did your best.**

**Bosco: **(as he looks painfully on her)**Well, my best wasn't good enough, was it?**

(he clenches his fist and blood floats between his fingers)

**Faith: Bosco stop it. Stop hurting yourself .Just stop.**

(she crabs his hand and puts the bandage on. they both look into each others tearing eyes)

**Faith: ssssssshhh **(her hand moves slowly and softly over his cheek. They look into each other eyes and she kisses his forehead, a couple times.)

**It's gonna be okay, shhhhhhhh, it's all gonna be okay.**

**Bosco: I miss him Faith, I just miss him so much. I feel guilty. I could've **

**saved him.**

**Faith: No, you couldn't... shh**

**Bosco: **(Looks into her eyes)** Thank you for being here. Cuz I don't know what I **

**would do without you.** (Faith smiles)

**Can I euh stay with you tonight, you know together.**

**Faith: Yeah, of course, no problem.** (he follows her to the bedroom)

**You can take the bed.**

**Bosco: no, no you take it, the couch is fine.**

**Faith: okay, if there's anything, just call me. I'm an inch away. Goodnight**

**Bosco: okay **(he smiles and closes his eyes)

Later on, Faith can hear him dreaming and saying his brothers name. He's awake now to and goes to Faiths room. She turns and sees him standing watching her.

**Bosco: Faith will euhm you hold me?**

Faith looks at him strange, but lets him get into her bed.

**Bosco: Faith, thank you for being here with me, for supporting me.**

**Faith: No problem.**(she smiles, he touches her cheek, she swallows nervously. He comes closer and closer.

**Bosco: I never want to loose you.**

He takes her hand and rests his head against her chest and closes his eyes. Faith sighs and rests her head on his. A tear escapes from her eye.


End file.
